Existing electric toasters have a compartment to hold a slice of bread for toasting by heating elements provided on opposite sides of the compartment. The compartment is made sufficiently wide so as to be able to accommodate slices of bread of a certain range of thickness. Normally, the slice of bread is loosely held inside the compartment and this results in undesirable uneven toasting on opposite sides of the bread slice.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem.